


First Love's Punch

by Marvelle Petit (petitmelon)



Series: First Love's Cider [2]
Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitmelon/pseuds/Marvelle%20Petit
Summary: Arthur/Frey one-shot.Did they honestly believe they could keep their relationship secret?Yes.Yes, they did.Originally uploaded during the original's release on ffnet. Edited and rewritten on certain parts. Happy Remaster Release!
Relationships: Arthur/Frey (Rune Factory)
Series: First Love's Cider [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650574
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	First Love's Punch

Frey beamed. The eyeglasses came out perfect! The delicate and dainty look to the frames had a cuteness to it, yet the square eyeglass shape held a masculine aura that Arthur would surely adore. She gently wrapped them in charm bell embroidered cloth and glanced at the clock. It was still early in the day. He may be winding down from his work at night or starting up the daily grind. Either way, she could interrupt him with little trouble.

As she walked to his office, a thought hit her. Why not wear the glasses inside, then take them off and place them on him? She put on the frames and smiled. "I can't wait to see his face!" She skipped to the door and pushed it open.

Arthur sat at his desk, drinking a cup of hot tea. His glasses fogged from the steam. He glanced up at the noise. "Hi, Arthur," she greeted. He placed the cup back on the saucer with little noise. Every move of his was refined, as expected of a prince and a joy to watch. The lenses cleared.

"Boo!" Frey pouted. His face didn't change much at all. He barely raised his eyebrows, in fact! Arthur was a master at controlling his emotions, but she hoped this would provoke one of his rare breaks in control. She walked to his desk and started taking off the glasses. "These are a present for you."

"Wait," he interrupted, reaching out and grasping her wrist. "Don't take them off."

"Arthur?"

"You're so very cute," he gushed. "The way they accent your heart-shaped face and the way the square lenses frame your beautiful eyes. I love them!"

The contrast between his stoic reaction and his honeyed words sent her heart into a tizzy.

"Let me have a closer look."

He gestured and she obeyed, leaning over the desk. Their faces nearly touched. His warm eyes danced over her features. Her chest tightened. It became difficult to breathe. Just a hair's breadth and their lips would touch...

"Morning," Meg greeted as she walked inside. Her jaw dropped. "Did I interrupt something?"

Frey waved her hands in front of her crimson face. "No! Not at all!"

Meg giggled. "Those glasses are really cute. I didn't know you wore them too."

Frey's eyes widened in horror. "I don't, but…"

Meg's eyebrows arched. She glanced at her and Arthur. "Are you two dating?"

"She's modeling my new product," Arthur replied smoothly. "I thought they would look good on her. I'm right, of course."

Even Meg's laughter held a hint of music to it. "You're right! They do look great on her!" She started walking towards the restaurant. "Well, I stopped by to remind you to eat breakfast, Arthur. Porcoline said you skipped breakfast yesterday! But--" she grinned, "I guess if the heart is full, the stomach can hardly complain." She skipped away, humming all the while.

_She knows._

Arthur rustled her hair. "I didn't do it on purpose, not saying we're together."

"No, if news of the Princess' relationship got out, it would be bad, wouldn't it? I mean, the capital heard the gossip surely they would send someone to investigate."

"Precisely. Gossip travels far in minutes. We're fortunate that Meg is not one to gossip." He gestured behind his desk. "In the meantime, come here."

"Okay," she hesitantly replied. They were nearly caught kissing, how could he put them in danger again?

As she came closer, he opened the glass case behind him and began pulling out different frames from his collection.

"Is something wrong?"

"I want you to try these on too."

She laughed. "These are a present for you, though."

"But now that I know how adorable you are in glasses, I want to see you in more."

"O-oh." Heat crept up her face.

He glanced at her with a small smile and picked up a pair of red frames. "I think these will match you perfectly." His smooth fingertips brushed over her cheekbones as he pulled off one set and put the others on.

The world became a swirl. "Arthur," she muttered, falling forward into his arms.

"Frey?"

"I can't see!" she cried. "The world is spinning!"

Heavy thuds came down the stairs. Arthur grabbed her and shoved her under the desk. "Good morning, Dylas."

He scoffed out a reply. "You know, Porcoline said you weren't eating."

"Yes, I'm aware he's upset. I'll be sure to eat breakfast this morning."

"Alright, man. See ya."

As soon as he was out of sight Arthur crouched down. "You okay?"

"Huh?" she replied in a dazed voice. "I think I feel sick."

He pulled off the glasses. "I guess my prescription is too strong for you."

Even through the world became clear again, her mind still felt woozy from the frames. "I don't think the glasses I gave you are going to be useful for seeing," she muttered.

"No, a present from you will still be cherished. Here, let me help you up." He grabbed her arm and lifted her up. The door creaked. He dropped her. She hit the floor with a thud.

"What was that?"

Vishnal's voice. Frey grimaced. He won't leave easily.

"What was what?" Arthur replied in a confused tone. 

_Perfectly acted! Ah, that's my brilliant boy!_

"That noise when I walked in."

"I didn't hear a noise."

"I'm certain I heard one!"

"Whatever you heard was probably Porcoline and Dylas preparing breakfast."

"Breakfast? Right, you probably get it made by Porco." His tone sounded rather upset. "I heard you weren't eating, so I brought you food."

Arthur cleared his throat. "Err, thank you very much. I'll be sure to eat it after finishing up my morning tea. It won't go to waste."

"Let me know what you think!"

As soon as the door clicked shut, Arthur sighed and helped Frey up. "At least he's improving. It's a failure, not a disastrous dish." He tossed the neon and black colored mass into the trash.

Frey dusted off her clothes. "This isn't going very well, is it?"

His brows furrowed slightly. "Yes, it's not."

"If only there were a place we could be in private for a moment."

"Precisely."

They looked at each other and sighed simultaneously.

"I should leave before anything else happens."

"Why not have breakfast with me first?"

Frey's eyes widened. "But isn't that…"

He smiled. "Haven't you heard the phrase _hiding in plain sight'_?"

* * *

Frey sucked in a breath. "The restaurant is empty?"

"Hmm, it does seem to be in the time period between breakfast and lunch. Rather fortunate for us, is it not?"

Frey's heart skipped a beat. He managed to say things like that easily without any sort of hesitation. Did he know how those words affected her?

"Arthur! Frey! Mega good morning," Porcoline greeted and set down several dishes onto the table.

"That's a lot of food."

"I don't think I can eat all of that," Arthur agreed.

"Nonsense! You haven't eaten in several days!"

"I only skipped one meal."

"You are starving! My poor friend!" Porcoline bawled much like Volkanon and dashed back to the kitchen.

"He is really concerned. Not a single bite taken out of any of this," Frey commented.

Arthur laughed. "I don't usually eat heavy food, but splitting it with you would be fine."

Arthur pushed the plate in between them and both began eating off opposite ends. Speaking to his heritage, each movement he made was refined and graceful. Yet, his cheeks held a rosy color they normally lacked. Unable to resist teasing him, she noted, "You look embarrassed."

The fork clinked against the plate. "I do?"

"Your cheeks are a little red."

"This is our first public date, isn't it?"

"Is it?" She grabbed her fork and speared a piece of pancake and held it up. "Aah!"

His eyebrows raised up. "That's--"

She shoved the food in his mouth as soon as it opened. His face became bright red, even dying his ears. She giggled.

He grabbed his fork and speared a big piece of pancake. "Aah!"

Her eyes widened. "Arthur?" He waved the piece in front of her mouth. She opened it and he stuck it inside. The food nearly didn't fit inside her mouth. Her cheeks bulged as she struggled to chew it.

He laughed.

"Ish not funny!" she protested, covering her mouth to prevent food from flying out.

He laughed harder.

"Shtop laushing!"

"That face! Those hamster cheeks! The red face! Yes, let the red spread!"

She swallowed and covered her face with her hands. "Arthur!" she moaned, "Stop it! You're making me blush!"

"But I love seeing that face, so I don't think I will."

Getting hit with a fireball felt cooler than the heat of embarrassment.

"Yes, precisely like that," Arthur continued.

"I don't know how to respond to that," she whined.

He chuckled. "I'll stop, only because it's time for me to return to work."

They stared at each other. This was the time most couples would hug or kiss, but they couldn't do that in public. She drummed her fingers on the table. "Well, I'll see you around?"

"Ah, you have something on your cheek."

She rubbed her cheeks. "Gone?"

"No." He pointed to a spot on his cheekbone. "Here."

She rubbed the spot. "Gone?"

He leaned forward, cupped her chin and brushed his thumb over her cheek. "Here."

Their eyes locked. Both froze. Arthur's cheeks became red. His hand trembled against her cheek. He swallowed and jerked his hand away. "It's gone now."

"Thank you," she whispered.

He cleared his throat. "I'll-I'll see you again." He rushed back to his office.

She touched her cheek, still burning from his touch.


End file.
